The present invention relates to an externally insulated coaxial connector for connecting two electrical coaxial components with axes which are not aligned with each other and more specifically to such a connector for connecting coaxial components which are substantially at right angles to each other.
While right angle coaxial connectors are referred to below, it will be understood that the invention is also applicable to connectors for connecting non-aligned coaxial components which have central longitudinal axes which intersect at angles other than 90°. The reference to the connection of two coaxial components is intended to include the connection of a coaxial cable to a coaxial plug, the connection of two coaxial cables and the connection of two coaxial plugs.
Coaxial connectors generally include a first electrical connection means which interconnects shield portions of two coaxial components and a second electrical connection means which connects core portions of the two components. When the shield portions of the components are at ground potential, the first electrical connection means, which interconnects them, generally constitutes an exposed outer part of the connector. There are applications however in which the shield portions of the components carry current and accordingly need to be insulated. A connector for such an application is generally provided with an insulative outer housing. One way of accommodating the 90° change of direction is to provide a connector which includes a short arcuate length of coaxial cable in the housing. Due to the minimum radius of curvature of the arcuate length of coaxial cable however the height of the connector is undesirably large. Alternatively, components of the connector which accommodate the 90° change of direction may be preassembled and then encased in a housing comprising two or more parts. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that more parts than is desirable are needed and there is an additional problem in that the housing parts need to be sealed to prevent the ingress of contaminants.